Emotional Chaos
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Sam Granger wollte eigentlich nur ihren Feierabend genießen. Doch ein Unfall macht ihr Pläne zunichte und die kommende Woche stellt ihr Leben vollständig auf den Kopf.
1. Der Unfall

Sam Granger war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, als sie auf dem Highway einen Kleinwagen vor sich bemerkte, der leicht hin und her schlängelte.

″Na toll, der ist sicher besoffen„, murmelte sie vor sich hin, reduzierte die Geschwindigkeit, als es auch schon passierte. Der Wagen brach nach rechts aus Richtung Waldlichtung und knallte gegen einen der Bäume.

„Fuck", schrie sie, drückte ihren Fuß mit voller Wucht auf die Bremse und stoppte ihren Wagen. Sofort sprang sie heraus und rannte auf das Fahrzeug zu. Ihr Puls fing unweigerlich an zu Rasen, als sie bemerkte, dass aus der Motorhaube Rauch emporstieg. Sie riss die Fahrerseite des SUV auf und tippte den Mann, der dort über dem Lenkrad hing vorsichtig an.

„Hallo Sir, können sie mich hören?" Sie umfasste seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht, doch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Nervös fuhr sie sich durch ihre Haare und schaute auf die Beifahrerseite. „Mam, können sie mich hören?" Ihr Stimme war laut und bestimmend.

„Rick, was ist passiert?", hörte sie die Dame leise aufstöhnen.

„Mam, mein Name ist Sam Granger. Sie hatten einen Unfall und ich möchte ihnen helfen. Können sie sich bewegen?"

„Ja, kann ich. Mein Kopf schmerzt nur fürchterlich", stotterte die Frau.

„Wenn sie es schaffen, dann steigen Sie bitte aus. Ich muss ihren Mann erst einmal aus dem Wagen herausholen, denn er ist bewusstlos. Danach werde ich mich um sie kümmern."

„Ihm war schlecht. Er wollte den Wagen eigentlich auf den Standstreifen parken", schluchzte die Dame los.

Sam griff an den Anschnallgurt des Mannes und löste ihn. Dann packte sie unter seine Achseln und an seinen Hosenbund und zog ihn aus dem Wagen. Kurz sah sie sich um und schleppte ihn dann etwa fünfzehn Meter weiter an einen Felsen. Behutsam legte sie seinen Kopf auf den Waldboden und beugte sich erneut über ihn.

"Hallo! Können sie mich hören?", rief sie ihm zu. Sie legte zwei Finger auf sein Handgelenk, um den Puls zu überprüfen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er nicht da war. "Ganz ruhig Sam. Du hast das alles im Erste Hilfe Kurs gelernt", redete sie mit sich selbst.

Sie zückte ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte den Notruf. "Sam Granger hier. Es gab einen Unfall auf dem Highway 59, an der großen Kurve vor dem Jester Inn. Zwei Verletzte, einer davon bewusstlos. Eine männliche Person Sir. Sein Herz schlägt nicht. Ja, ich lasse das Handy laufen. Danke."

Dann legte sie das Telefon neben sich und riss das Hemd des Mannes auf. Ohne groß nachzudenken, legte sie ihren Mund auf seinen, beatmete ihn zweimal und startete dann mit der Druckmassage.

"Rick", hörte sie die Frau erneut schluchzen und Sam drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

"Wenn sie aussteigen können, dann machen sie das bitte. Aus dem Wagen steigt Rauch aus und ich möchte das sie sich in Sicherheit bringen."

Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder voll und ganz auf den braunhaarigen Mann vor sich und fuhr mit der Erste Hilfe fort. Die Minuten kamen ihr endlos lang vor, ihre Arme schmerzten mittlerweile, der Schweiß lief ihr die Wangen hinunter, doch sie behielt den Rhythmus eisern bei. Drei Autos kamen die Straße entlang, doch keines von ihnen machte Anstalten anzuhalten. Als sich ein LKW näherte und dieser langsamer wurde, hob Sam erneut den Kopf.

"Hilfe, wir brauchen Hilfe", schrie sie. Doch der Wagen ging wieder aufs Gas und setzte seinen Weg fort. "Arschloch", brüllte Sam ihm nach.

Die Frau war mittlerweile aus dem Auto gestiegen und hatte sich an einen Felsen hinter Sam gesetzt. An ihrer Stirn klaffte eine große Wunde und sie hatte ihre Jacke ausgezogen und darauf gepresst. Als die Polizei und zwei Krankenwagen endlich eintrafen, machte Sam mit der Massage solange weiter, bis das der Notarzt sie ablöste. Sie stand auf, beugte ihren Oberkörper keuchend hinunter und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Knie.

"Vielen Dank, dass sie angehalten haben", hörte sie die Dame leise reden.

"Das war selbstverständlich Mam. Ich finde, dass es eine Pflicht ist zu helfen", antwortete Sam.

Auf der Rückbank des Wagens hörte man plötzlich einen Hund bellen. Die Frau blickte erschrocken auf. "Oh, mein Gott, ich habe den Hund total vergessen bei all der Aufregung."

Einer der Feuerwehrleute hatte die Türe des Wagens geöffnet, den Hund auf den Arm genommen und kam jetzt auf die beiden Frauen zu. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn auf den Boden und er verkroch sich sofort hinter die Beine der älteren Dame.

"Na, du bist aber eine Süßer. Hallo", rief Sam und hockte sich hin. Langsam und vorsichtig tastete sich der Hund vor.

"Wir waren auf dem Weg zu unserem Sohn, der hier an einem Sportevent teilnimmt. Wir wollten ihn überraschen. Verdammt, ich muss ihn anrufen", schluchzte die Dame erneut los. Sam merkte, wie sie seitlich weg kippte und fing sie gerade noch auf.

"Ich brauche Hilfe", schrie sie und sofort eilten einer der Sanitäter und ein Polizist zu ihnen rüber. Man legte sie auf eine Trage und schob sie in den zweiten Krankenwagen.

"Danke das sie angerufen haben. Der Mann ist soweit stabil, dass er transportiert werden kann", sagte der Officer.

"Wohin werden sie gebracht? Ich wollte den Hund mitnehmen. Er scheint auch verletzt zu sein."

"Wir können ihn auch ins städtische Tierheim bringen.

"Nein, ich nehme ihn gerne mit. Ich bin Tierärztin und er kann zu mir in die Praxis. Hier, ich gebe ihnen meine Karte." Sam zückte aus ihrer Hosentasche das Portemonnaie und hielt ihm ihre Visitenkarte hin.

"Danke. Wir werden die beiden ins Dignity bringen. Sie müssten nachher bitte noch zur Wache kommen und ihre Aussage machen."

"Natürlich. Schade nur, dass ich mir keine Kennzeichen merken konnte. Hier sind soviel Autos vorbeigefahren, einfach unfassbar."

"Das erleben wir leider allzu häufig, Miss. Hier ist die Nummer und Adresse der Leitstelle. Kommen Sie einfach, wenn sie Zeit haben", sagte der Officer freundlich und verabschiedete sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam Scherr, Claudio Castagnoli, Kevin Steen und Colby Lopez standen auf dem National Airport in L.A und warteten auf ihr Gepäck, als Colbys Handy klingelte.

"Colby Lopez hier?"

"Hallo Mr. Lopez. Sind sie der Sohn von Rick und Carol Lopez?", sagte der Herr am Telefon.

"Ja, der bin ich. Woher haben sie meine Nummer?"

"Mein Name ist Paul Watson. Ich bin vom Dignity Hospital in L.A. Wir müssen ihnen mitteilen, dass ihre Eltern einen Autounfall hatten, und sie bei uns aufgenommen haben."

"Was? Aber wie... meine Eltern wohnen in Buffalo."

"Ihre Mutter hat uns mitgeteilt, dass sie hier in L.A sind, um sie zu besuchen."

"Was ist mit ihnen? Sind sie schwer verletzt?", stammelte Colby.

Kevin und Claudio, die neben ihm standen, unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, als sie sahen, wie aufgelöst Colby war.

"Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend. Ihr Vater hatte am Steuer einen Herzinfarkt, der zu dem Unfall geführt hat. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen, er ist soweit stabil. Ihre Mutter hatte einen Schock und eine Platzwunde am Kopf, aber ihr geht es wieder gut. Wir möchten sie nur bitten, so schnell wie möglich hier zu sein."

"Ok, vielen Dank für ihren Anruf. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg."

Colby Lopez stand stumm auf dem International Airport und musste seine Gedanken erst einmal sortieren. Er war gerade mit seinen Kollegen der WWE aus Chicago gelandet, weil hier in fünf Tagen Wrestlemania stattfinden sollte, dass größte Ereignis des Jahres für alle Wrestling Fans.

"Was ist los?, wollte Adam wissen.

"Meine Eltern hatten einen Autounfall hier in L.A", sagte er leise. "Mein Dad hatte wohl einen Herzinfarkt am Steuer."

"Wir fahren sofort mit dem Mietwagen ins Krankenhaus. Ihr sagt bitte Paul Bescheid", kam von Claudio, der Colby freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

Colby nickte, schnappte sich seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage, wo die Wagen geparkt waren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eine halbe Stunde später hechtete er gemeinsam mit Claudio zur Station, die man ihm an der Anmeldung genannt hatte.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Colby Lopez. Meine Eltern sind heute hier eingeliefert worden", sagte er zu einer der Schwestern.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Ihr Vater liegt zur Überwachung auf der Intensivstation. Ihre Mum liegt hier auf Zimmer 32. Rechts den Gang runter. Der Arzt ist gerade bei ihr."

Er ging auf die genannte Türe zu, klopfte und trat ein.

"Colb", rief seine Mutter freudestrahlend und er stürzte auf sie los.

"Geht es dir gut Mum?"

"Ja, mir geht es gut. Beruhige dich", antwortete Carol.

"Was zum Teufel macht ihr überhaupt hier?"

"Wir wollten dich überraschen und bei dem großen Event dabei sein. Wir sind schon seit gestern Abend hier und wollten mit einem Mietwagen die Gegend ein wenig erkunden. Hallo Claudio."

"Guten Tag Carol", antwortete der und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Colby schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Eltern waren schon immer eigenwillige Personen und kamen auf die Verrücktesten Ideen.

"Mein Name ist Doktor Miller, Mr. Lopez. Ich habe ihrer Mutter gerade erzählt, dass es ihrem Vater soweit gut geht. Es war Gott sei Dank nur ein leichter Infarkt, aber aufgrund des warmen Wetters ist ihm noch sehr schlecht geworden und der Kreislauf hat versagt."

Colby reichte dem Arzt die Hand. "Kann ich gleich zu ihm?", wollte er wissen.

"Aber natürlich. Er liegt auf Station 2. Melden sie sich einfach bei Schwester Berta."

"Ok. Danke."

"Ach, ehe ich es vergesse. Die Polizei hat uns die Karte der Dame hiergelassen, die ihnen geholfen hat. Sie teilten uns auch mit, dass sie ihren Hund mitgenommen hat."

"Ihr habt Kevin dabei?" Er sah seine Mutter entsetzt an.

"Natürlich. Leighla hielt die Idee auch für prima. Wir dachten du freust dich. Wir wussten doch, dass du ihn vermisst", antwortete seinen Mutter. "Du solltest die Frau gleich anrufen und fragen wie es ihm geht."

Er war so durcheinander, dass er nur stumm nickte.


	2. Erstes Zusammentreffen

"Komm, wir gehen etwas spielen Kevin", rief Sam und öffnete die Türe der Praxis. Der kleine Rüde sprang aus dem Körbchen neben der Heizung und stand sofort schwanzwedelnd neben ihr. Sie gingen in den Hinterhof der Klinik, wo Sam einige winzige Taue aus einer Box holte und für ihn weg warf. "Aber langsam, du musst dich noch schonen." Vorsichtig tapste der kleine Yorkshire los.

"Braver Junge", lobte Sam ihn.

Colby und Adam betraten den riesigen Hof und sahen sich nach dem Eingang um, als sie Sam und Kevin erblickten. Colby nickte nach links und sie bewegten sich langsam auf einen Zaun zu und lehnten sich dagegen. Stumm beobachteten sie die Frau, die dort mit dem winzigen Hund spielte. Der schien sichtlich Spaß zu haben, auch wenn seine Verletzung ihn daran hinderte, wie ein Wilder hin und her zu jagen. Colby ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Normalerweise, wenn er mit Kevin die Tierärztin in seinem Heimatort besuchte, war kein Halten für den kleinen Rüden. Er wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, winselte und jaulte, als würde man ihm das Fell bei lebendigem Leibe abreißen und knurrte jeden an, der auch nur im geringsten einen Kittel anhatte. Doch als er die schlanke blonde Frau beobachtete, dachte er bei sich, dass er hier auch nicht knurren würde.

"Du bist wirklich ein toller Hund, Kevin", hörte er die Frau wieder rufen.

"Da ist er", antwortete Colby und ging auf die beiden zu. "Komm her, mein Baby."

Kevin humpelte auf ihn zu und der Braunhaarig gelockte Mann hob ihn in die Höhe.

"Hallo, sie müssen Colby sein?"

"Freut mich, sie kennenzulernen Miss Granger. Das ist mein Freund Adam", antwortete Colby und reichte ihr die Hand. Adam nickte ihr kurz freundlich zu.

Wie geht es ihren Eltern?"

"Es war Gott sei Dank nur ein leichter Infarkt bei meinem Dad. Er liegt jetzt auf normaler Station. Und auch meiner Mutter geht es wieder gut. Vielen Dank, dass sie sich um sie gekümmert haben. Wer weiß, was sonst alles passiert wäre", sagte er und seufzte. Kevin spürte sofort, dass sein Herrchen bedrückt war und stupste mit dem Kopf gegen seine Wange.

Lächelnd kraulte er seine Ohren. "Du bist mein Junge."

"Er ist wirklich sehr brav. Es gab auch keine Probleme mit den anderen Tieren", sagte Sam.

"Ich habe eher gedacht, dass es Probleme mit ihnen gäbe. Er hasst Tierärzte."

"Ehrlich? Davon habe ich überhaupt nichts gemerkt. Alle meine Gliedmaßen sind noch vollständig vorhanden", antwortete Sam lachend.

"Es war sehr nett, dass du ...sie sich um sie gekümmert haben. Können sie mir hier eine gute Tierpension empfehlen. Ins Hotel kann ich ihn nicht mitnehmen, da ich die Meiste Zeit nicht da bin."

"Lass uns beim Du bleiben. Ich weiß schon Bescheid, wer du bist. Als ich meinem Kollegen Hank deinen Namen nannte, war er ganz aus dem Häuschen. Seth Rollins, oh mein Gott Rollins kam immer wieder. Ich bin ehrlich, dass ich dich erstmal googlen musste. Wrestling nicht so meine Welt ist."

"Ja, wir sind hier, weil in zwei Tagen Wrestlemania stattfindet. Meine Eltern wollten mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit überraschen."

"Mach dir um Kevin keine Sorgen. Er kann bei mir bleiben, es sei denn, du möchtest ihn lieber in eine Pension geben?"

"Mir wäre es natürlich lieber, wenn er bei dir bleibt. Er scheint dich trotz deines Berufes sehr gerne zu haben, antwortete Colby.

"Dann ist es also abgemacht."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen stand Colby im Crossfit und trainierte, als Jon, Adam, Kevin und Joe auf ihn zu kamen.

"Hey, wie geht es deinem Dad?, wollte Joe sofort wissen.

"Es geht ihm schon viel besser. Er liegt schon mit Mum auf der normalen Station und Kevin ist auch gut versorgt. Nach dem Training fahre ich kurz zu ihm rüber und danach in die Arena", antwortete er.

"Dann kannst du mich mitnehmen. Renee ist eh noch bei Interviews und ich habe keine Lust zu warten", kam von Jon und Colby nickte.

"Wie ist denn diese Sam Granger? Adam sagte, sie sei Tierärztin. Ist Kev nicht ausgeflippt?"

"Ganz im Gegenteil. Er mag sie total", sagte Colby.

"Los, beschreibe uns das Girl mal." Jon sah ihn grinsend an.

"Sie ist zirka 1,80, eine sehr frauliche Figur, lange blonde Haare, grüne Augen, ein umwerfendes Lächeln", antwortete Adam und alle Blicke drehten sich zu ihm.

"Na, die hast du dir aber genau angesehen", feixte Kevin und schlug ihn auf den Oberarm.

"Was denn? Sie ist echt nett." Er fuhr sich nervös durch seinen langen Bart.

"Bei was nettem merke ich mir aber nicht alle Details. Na, ich lerne sie ja nachher kennen. Jungs, ich berichte euch dann, wie heiß sie ist", sagte Jon.

"Du bist ein Arsch Jon", sagte Colby und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Yup", kam grinsend von dem blonden Struwelkopf.

Zwei Stunden später hielt Colbys Wagen vor der Klinik. Er stieg aus und überprüfte im Fenster sein Spiegelbild. Kurz zupfte er an seinem Hemd, straffte die Schultern und drehte sich zu Jon. "Benimm dich Good, kapiert!"

"Mein Gott, da will jemand Eindruck schinden. Sie muss echt ne Bombe sein. Erst Adam und jetzt du. Los, lass uns rein gehen." Und schon hatte Jon die Eingangstüre aufgerissen.

Colby verdrehte die Augen, pustete die Luft aus und folgte ihm. Als die beiden an der Rezeption standen, schaute sie der junge Mann dort ehrfuchtsvoll an.

"Oh, mein Gott. Seth Rollins und Dean Ambrose", stotterte er.

"Du musst Hank sein. Sam hat schon von dir erzählt", sagte Colby grinsend und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Ja, ich bin Hank. Sam ist im Aufenthaltsraum. Geht ruhig durch.", japste der junge Mann.

Jon tippte mit dem Finger gegen seinen Kopf, nickte ihm zu und marschierte sofort mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang.

"Ich bring ihn um", murmelte Colby und stapfte erneut hinter ihm her.

"Hallo Ladys!", rief Jon, als er das Zimmer betrat. "Du musst Sam sein. Hi, ich bin Jon."

Sam stand auf und nahm die Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte. "Grüß dich Jon."

"Und wer ist diese Schönheit?"

"Molly, freut mich", antwortete die Rothaarige.

Sofort platzierte sich Jon neben sie ,und als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen, plapperten die beiden drauflos.

"Hi", sagte Colby und setzte sich neben Sam.

"Kevin ist gerade mit Lindsay eine Runde spazieren. Er hat gut gegessen, wir haben gespielt und Leckerchen hatte er auch schon."

"Verwöhne ihn mir ja nicht Zuviel. Der Racker gewöhnt sich schnell an sowas", lächelte er sie an.

"Deine Mum hat heute angerufen. Sie hat sich so oft bei mir bedankt. Das war mir schon richtig peinlich. Und einen Blumenstrauß hat sie mir geschickt", erzählte Sam.

"Nein, der ist von mir. Sam, wir können überhaupt nicht gut machen, was du für uns getan hast und immer noch tust. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass man jemanden Fremden hilft."

"Für mich sollte so was selbstverständlich sein. Alleine wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Autos vorbeigefahren sind, könnte ich platzen vor Wut." Ihre Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter.

"Hey, ruhig Lady. Nicht aufregen. Ich sage immer, Gottes Mühlen mahlen langsam. Die werden ihre Strafe schon kriegen", kam von Jon.

"Ich hoffe es schwer. Hey, schau mal wer da kommt."

Kevin kam in den Aufenthaltsraum gestürmt und begrüßte sein Herrchen überschwänglich. Dann sprang er auf Jons Schoß, der ihm sogleich das Ohr kraulte.

"Ach, hast du Sonntag schon was vor Sam?", wollte Colby jetzt wissen.

"Zur Zeit noch nicht."

"Ich würde dich und deine Leute gerne zur Show einladen. Du musst mir nur sagen, wieviele Personen ihr seid, dann hinterlege ich die Tickets am Eingang ", sagte Colby.

"Also ich würde mir das Spektakel gerne einmal ansehen. Hank brauche ich gar nicht fragen, der geht sofort mit, kicherte Sam. "Was sagst du Molly?"

"Da bin ich dabei", antwortete diese.

"Dann wären wir zu Sechst."

"Super, dann meldet ihr euch einfach am Eingang. Ach, kann ich Kevin für ein paar Stunden mitnehmen."

"Hallo, es ist dein Hund", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd und lächelte ihn an.

Als Colby mit Jon aus der Klinik trat, grinste der Lunatic Fringe ihn an und schlug ihn auf den Oberarm.

"Die ist niedlich."


	3. Auf zum Strand

Sam saß genervt an ihrem Schreibtisch, als es an der Türe klopfte. "Ist offen", sagte sie nur, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Sie hasste es die Abrechnungen zu machen, doch dieses Thema war leider monatliche Pflicht.

"Wenn du zu beschäftigt bist, dann komm ich ein anderes Mal", hörte sie Colby, der mit Kevin auf dem Arm im Türrahmen stand.

"Oh, du bist es. Komm rein", sagte sie und strahlte. "Musst du nicht trainieren?"

"Hör mal, ich war schon vier Stunden. Irgendwann ist auch mal gut", antwortete er lachend. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mit mir einen Strandspaziergang machst und danach was essen gehst."

"Sehr gerne. Ich kann den ganzen Papierkram echt nicht mehr sehen." Sie ließ den Kugelschreiber fallen und schob den Stuhl nach hinten. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Jacke und folgte Colby zu seinem Wagen.

"Zum Santa Monica Beach?" Er sah sie fragend an.

"Das überlasse ich ganz dir. Nur weg", sagte sie und ließ sich in den Sitz fallen.

Sie fuhren etwa zwanzig Minuten bis zu ihrem Ziel, parkten den Wagen und schlenderten mit Kevin am Strand entlang. Der kleine Rüde versuchte andauernd die Wellen zu erhaschen, doch sobald das Wasser sein Pfoten erreichte, machte er sich schnell davon und rannte hinter Colbys Beine.

"Kev, du bist ein Schisser", sagte der und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist immer wieder schön hier." Colby zog seine Sonnenbrille von der Nase und sah Richtung Sonnenuntergang.

"Dafür habt ihr den schönsten Schnee in Iowa", meinte Sam und ließ sich in den Sand fallen. Colby setzte sich neben sie und spielte mit einigen Sandkörnern.

"Das stimmt. Aber hey, ich schätze mal eine Frau am Strand zu verführen ist bei weitem angenehmer als im tiefsten Schnee."

"Och, ich hätte gegen Schnee nichts einzuwenden. Wenn dazu die Holzhütte und der Kamin inklusive sind", antwortete sie schelmisch grinsend.

"Na, da muss ich wohl deinem Freund mal ein paar Adressen bei uns nennen."

"Der ist nicht vorhanden", sagte Sam.

"Und wie kommt es, dass so eine tolle Frau wie du noch keinen Mann hat." Er stieß mit der Schulter gegen ihre.

"Hmmm, das frage ich mich manchmal auch. Ich schätze mal, es ist der Zeitfaktor. Also wenn, dann lerne ich einen Typen höchstens in der Praxis kennen und da ist natürlich die Stimmung total romantisch zwischen den ganzen Infusionen und dem Blut."

"Immer diese Ausreden. Jetzt hast du doch auch Zeit."

"Ok, dann bin ich halt sehr anspruchsvoll. Der Richtige war einfach noch nicht dabei. Und wie schaut es bei Herr Lopez aus?"

Colby seufzte kurz auf. "Ich hatte sieben Jahre eine Beziehung und war auch verlobt. Aber dann habe ich Trottel einen Riesen Fehler gemacht und alles zerstört", erzählte er.

"Ich höre" Sam drehte sich jetzt zu ihm.

"Ich bin mit einer Kollegin fremdgegangen. Es hat meiner Ex so verletzt, dass sie sich an mir gerächt hat und Bilder...ähm intime Bilder von mir gepostet hat."

"Stop! Du warst das mit den Nacktbildern? Hank hatte das mal erwähnt. Es war nicht die feine Art von ihr, aber sorry, ich kann sie ein wenig verstehen."

"Im Nachhinein kann ich das auch. Heute ist unser Verhältnis Gott sein Dank wieder gut. Sie hat mittlerweile einen neuen Freund."

"Hattest du gehofft, dass es mit euch wieder was wird?"

"Am Anfang schon. Aber ich schätze mal, dass unsere Beziehung dann doch nicht so perfekt war, sonst hätte ich die Scheiße sicher nicht gemacht."

"Und jetzt?"

"Es gibt da eine Frau, die mich sehr interessiert. Und ich schätze es sehr, dass sie mich mag und nicht Seth Rollins."

"Na, das ist doch prima", antwortete Sam.

"Ja, ich traue mich bloß nicht, ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie mag."

Sam starrte ihn zuerst ungläubig an, ehe sie anfing zu kichern. "Das ist nicht dein ernst. Im Ring so cool.."

"Und im wahren Leben voll der Softie. Fang du nicht auch noch an. Jon lacht mich schon andauernd deswegen aus."

"Armer Kerl" Sanft legte sie ihre Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn an sich ran.

"Los du Ziege, lass uns weitergehen, ehe ich noch komplett rot anlaufe." Er sprang auf und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Als sie am Pacific Park ankamen, leinten sie Kevin an und spazierten über den Jahrmarkt. Sie entschieden sich hier zu essen und holten sich an einem der Stände einen Hamburger. Danach folgte ein großes Eis. Als sie Richtung Riesenrad liefen, winkten ihnen von weitem schon vier Leute zu.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?", wollte Colby von Joe, Jon, Adam und Kevin wissen.

"Wir haben uns was zu futtern geholt. Und wie wir sehen hattet ihr dieselbe Idee", sagte Kevin.

"Sam, das sind Kevin und Joe. Die anderen zwei kennst du ja bereits", stellte Colby seine Freunde vor.

Joe beugte sich vor und Küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. Dann hob er Kevin auf den Arm und ließ sich von ihm das Gesicht abschlabbern. "Alles wieder gut mit ihm?"

"Alles prima. Es humpelt noch ab und zu, aber das vergeht wieder", antwortete Sam.

"Hey Süße, da ich es so prima finde, dass du die Lopez gerettet hat, werfe ich dir jetzt ein Stofftier. Ist das was?", rief Jon und zog Sam an der Hand hinter sich zu einer Wurfbude.

"Meinst du wirklich, du schaffst das. Ich halte davon überhaupt nichts. Alles Betrug", sagte Sam.

"Los, such dir eins aus." Jon legte dem Verkäufer das Geld auf die Theke und schnappte sich Drei Bälle.

"Ok, den Panda da." Sam zeigte nach oben auf einen der riesigen Bären.

"Geht klar." Jon hob den Ball, zielte und warf...daneben.

Auch beim zweiten und dritten traf er gerade mal Sechs Dosen. Er zückte erneut ein paar Münzen aus seiner Hose und wies den Mann an, ihm neue Bälle zu geben.

"Jon, ich sagte doch das es nicht funktioniert", murmelte Sam, doch der Lunatic Fringe ließ sich nicht abbringen und zielte erneut.

Seine Freunde standen um ihn herum und konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten.

"Lass mich mal", sagte Adam und schob sich an Sam vorbei.

"Ach, das Riesenbaby meint, er könnte es besser. Ok, dann mach du", knurrte Jon und lehnte sich gegen die Theke.

Adam bezahlte, nahm sich den ersten Ball, visierte die Dosen an und warf.

"Sie haben den Hauptpreis Mister. Suchen sie sich etwas aus", hörte man den Budenbesitzer rufen.

Jon stand mit offenem Mund da, währen die anderen sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnten.

"Den Panda für die Lady", antwortete Adam, nahm den Bären und reichte ihn an Sam. "Bitte."

"Dankeschön", sagte Sam und lief leicht rosa an, als Adam ihr den Bären entgegenstreckte.

"So macht man das, du Flachpfeife", sagte Adam und zog Jon in den Schwitzkasten.

"Wir lassen euch zwei dann mal wieder alleine. Komm Sam, ich lege den in Colbys Wagen", sagte Joe und streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen.

Die vier gingen an ihnen vorbei und schlenderten in Richtung Achterbahn. Als Sam ihnen hinterherwinkte, biss sie leicht auf ihrer Unterlippe rum. Sie betrachtete die Muskeln des Braunhaarigen und seufzte leicht auf. Er hatte sie eben nur kurz angelächelt, doch dieser Moment hatte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Hey Erde an Sam", hörte sie Colby neben sich.

"Hmm"

"Du ziehst ihn ja bald aus mit deinem Blick."

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", antwortete sie, fasste an seine Schulter und schob ihn Richtung Geisterbahn.


	4. Wrestlemania Axxess

"Und wo gehen wir jetzt genau hin?" Molly sah Chad an, der hibbelig auf dem Rücksitz von Sam's Wagen hin und her rutschte.

"Zum Wrestlemania Axxess. Da kann man alles kaufen, was das Herz begehrt. Außerdem geben die Stars dort Autogramme. Dann kann man in den Ring steigen und schauen, wie das geht. Und noch vieles mehr. Jon hat mir gesagt, dass er um Zwei Uhr dort Autogramme gibt", antwortete er aufgeregt.

"Du willst dich allen ernstes da anstellen, obwohl er und die anderen bisher jeden Tag in der Praxis war und du sie hättest dort fragen können", sagte Sam und schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

"Das ist etwas anderes. Die Atmosphäre ist da total genial."

"Mag sein, aber ich warte da trotzdem keine Stunden."

An der Arena angekommen, parkten sie den Wagen und stellten sich an den nächsten Eingang. Da es noch sehr früh war, hielt sich der Andrang noch in Grenzen. Als sie nach einer halben Stunde endlich die Halle betraten, war Sam wirklich geflasht von der Atmosphäre die hier herrschte.

"Ich stell mich gleich an. Bis nachher. Ich schreib euch ne SMS", rief Chad und war auch schon in Menschenmenge verschwunden.

"Na, der ist lustig. Schleppt uns hierhin und verpisst sich dann einfach mal so", sagte Sam und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

"Hey, da drüben sind Joe und Adam", sagte Molly und zeigte auf eine Bühne. "Komm, wir holen uns ein Shirt von ihnen und stellen uns für ein Autogramm an."

"Und zack hat die Stimmung Molly in ihren Bann gezogen." Sam rollte mit den Augen und sah ihre Freundin grinsend an.

Die packte ihren Arm und zog sie zu einem der Merchandisingstände. Sofort zeigte die Rothaarige auf ein Shirt des Samoaners, während Sam sich erst einmal umsah.

"Hey, du musst eins von Adam nehmen", sagte Molly und zeigte auch schon auf die große Wand.

Grinsend stellten die beiden Frauen sich in die Reihe vor der Bühne. Sam wurde jetzt auch von der Euphorie gepackt und tippelte nervös von einem Fuss auf den anderen.

"Wenn uns jemand sieht, der hält uns für bescheuert. Zwei Erwachsene Frauen, die sich mit Shirts für ein Autogramm anstellen", giggelte sie.

"Ach, schau dich mal um. Hier stehen überwiegend Weiber. Wir fallen da gar nicht auf."

Es dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten bis sie vorne bei der Security angekommen waren. Der Wachmann sah sich kurz die Shirts an und ließ sie mit einem freundlichen Nicken durch die Absperrung. Adam hatte gerade ein Foto für einen kleinen Fan unterschrieben, schüttelte ihm die Hand und hob dann den Kopf. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er Sam sah.

"Hallo Mr. Strowman, unterschreiben sie mir mein T-Shirt", sagte sie und schmunzelte.

"Sicher", antwortete er und nahm ihr das Shirt aus der Hand. "Ich dachte eher, dass du auf einen der guten Kerle abfährst", sagte er dann kaum hörbar.

"Gut kann doch jeder", antwortete sie und er lachte laut auf.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt. Möchte die Dame auch noch ein Foto?"

"Aber gerne."

Sam reichte der Dame neben sich ihr Handy und stellte sich vor den Tisch. Doch Adam stand auf, stellte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Die Blondine schluckte schwer, als sie kurz zu ihm hochschielte. Sie konnte gerade noch ein "Danke" murmeln, schnappte ihr Smartphone und ging zu Molly, die schelmisch grinsend an der Seite auf sie wartete.

"Was?" Sam hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihre beste Freundin finster an.

"Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet. Du hast ausgesehen, als stünde ein Geist neben dir", antwortete Molly und hakte sich bei ihr unter.

"Hast du dir mal angesehen, wie groß er ist. Da bekommt man ja echt Angst."

"Du hast nur gesehen, dass er groß ist? Also ich finde er sieht auch ganz nett aus."

"Das tun sie doch alle."

Sie schielte kurz zu Joe, der ihr zuzwinkerte. "Schau, da drüben ist Colby", japste sie.

Sie zog Molly an den Stand, an dem Colby gerade Fotos machte und winkte ihm zu. Er erwiderte kurz und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Fans. Die beiden Frauen schlenderten weiter und setzten sich in ein Cafe, um einen Latte Macchiato zu trinken. Als Sams Hose in der Tasche vibrierte, zog sie es raus und blickte lachend auf den Bildschirm.

\- Hi, schöne Frau. Autogrammstunde ist gleich zu Ende. Wenn ihr an der Info rechts den Gang runtergeht, dann stehe ich da in einer halben Stunde. Ich zeige euch dann mal, wie es hinter den Kulissen aussieht. Colby -

"Colby erwartet uns in einer halben Stunde. Er will uns wohl den Backstagebereich zeigen", sagte sie.

"Kann es sein, dass der gute Mann bisher jeden Tag irgendwie in deiner Nähe war?", kicherte Molly.

"Wir verstehen uns halt sehr gut", antwortete Sam.

Die beiden tranken in Ruhe aus und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu der genannten Stelle, wo Colby auch schon mit einem Mann auf sie wartete.

"Hallo, ihr beiden. Das ist mein Freund Rami", stellte er den Rothaarigen neben sich vor und hakte sich bei Sam ein. "Und wie hat es euch gefallen?"

"Es ist wirklich faszinierend. Die Fans gehen ja ab", antwortete sie.

"Das stimmt. Hier in L.A ist es aber auch immer sehr extrem."

Er führte die beiden in eine Trainingshalle und Sam sah sofort Joe, der in einem Ring stand und sie anwies zu ihm zu kommen. Ein wenig nervös betrat sie die Treppe, weil sich sofort einige Blicke in ihre Richtung bewegten. Gentlemanlike öffnete Joe ihr die Seile und sie stieg in den Ring. Dort erklärte er ihr die Beschaffenheit der Seile und grinste, als sie versuchte sich gegen sie zu werfen.

"Oh, das tut aber doch ganz schön weh. Ich habe gedacht, die geben mehr nach", sagte sie und fuhr mit den Fingern über das oberste Seil.

"Irgendwann merkt man das Kaum noch. Genauso wie das hier." Er ließ sich mit einem Knall auf den Ringboden fallen.

"Wow, man spürt wirklich jede Vibration."

"Es wird erst richtig krass, wenn da so ein Koloss draufhämmert. Adam, komm mal rüber", rief er und dieser betrat den Ring.

"Hey, das ist ja mein Fan wieder", sagte er und grinste sie an.

"Stell dich mal in die Ecke Sam. Einmal Bodyslam Adam. Ich möchte Sam zeigen, wie sehr man das an den Füßen spürt", sagte Joe.

Ehe Sam sich versah, hatte Adam Joe in die Höhe gehoben, um ihn dann sofort wieder auf den Boden krachen zu lassen.

"Ach, du Scheisse", stieß Sam aus.

Molly stand lachend mit Colby am Ring, als Sam das Seil gegriffen hatte und sich daran festkrallte.

"Willst du auch mal?" Adam sah sie an und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Bist du verrückt? Meine Knochen würden sicher in tausend Stücke zerbersten", sagte sie und wollte aus dem Ring.

Doch Adam war schneller, hatte sie gepackt und auf seine Schulter gehoben.

"Du bist doch wahnsinnig. Adam, lass mich runter", quiekte sie, doch er lachte nur laut und lief mit ihr im Kreis durch den Ring.

"So, und jetzt geht es eine Etage tiefer."

"Ich warne dich", kreischte sie. Molly und Colby konnten sich vor lachen kaum noch halten.

"Ja, lass sie mal den Ringboden checken", hörte sie Jon schreien, der auf einer der Hantelbänke saß.

Sam krallte sich an Adams Oberarm und schloss die Augen. Sie rechnete mit dem Schlimmste, spürte aber dann, wie er sie langsam runterließ. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und hatte seine Muskelbepackte Brust vor sich.

"Ich habe echt gedacht, du bretterst mich jetzt nach unten", keuchte sie und schlug ihn gegen den Arm.

"Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre so gemein?"

"Naja, so aussehen tust du ja", sagte sie.

"Pfft", pustete er aus.

"Komm, wir gehen noch in den Technikraum. Dann kannst du die komplette Arena überblicken", sagte Colby und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Als die drei die Halle verließen, wurden sie von einem Augenpaar bis zur letzten Sekunde begleitet.

"Da läuft nichts", sagte Jon und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Arm.


	5. Nicht erreichbar

Sam kam aus dem Op Saal, schmiss die Handschuhe in den Mülleimer und stellte sich an das Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

"Ich habe hier was für dich", hörte sie ihre Beste Freundin Molly hinter sich. Sie nahm das Handtuch vom Haken und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sam hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als die Rothaarige sie nur grinsend ansah und ihr ein Paket hinhielt.

"Was ist denn das?"

"Keine Ahnung", quietschte Molly und Sam merkte sofort, dass sie log.

"Na klar. Los, sag mir was los ist."

"Zuerst die Karte. Du musst zuerst die Karte lesen."

Sam setzte sich auf den Materialtisch und öffnete die Karte, die auf dem Karton lag.

-Hallo schöne Frau,

ich bitte dich heute Abend um Punkt 19:30 Uhr vor deinem Haus zu stehen. Da ich mein Handy ausgestellt habe, hast du schon mal nicht die Möglichkeit abzusagen. Keine Angst, es wird nichts schlimmes. Hmm, vielleicht doch, wenn du den Inhalt des Paketes siehst. Aber egal Kuss Colby -

Kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, legte die den Brief zur Seite und öffnete den Karton neben sich.

"Der hat vollkommen den Verstand verloren", hauchte sie und hob das Schwarze lange mit Pailletten besetzte Kleid in die Höhe. Daneben lag ein Ticket für die Hall of Fame.

"Ich habe das ausgesucht. Gefällt es dir", sagte Molly und strahlte sie immer noch an.

"Ach, du steckst mit ihm unter einer Decke. Hätte mir klar sein müssen."

"Na, irgendwo her musste er deine Größe erfahren. Ich kenne dich. Hätte er gefragt, ob du mit ihm hingehst, dann..."

"Hätte ich abgelehnt. Was zum Teufel ist denn diese Hall of Fame", sagte Sam und sprang vom Tisch.

"Da werden meist ehemalige Stars aufgenommen. Die kriegen dann einen Ring glaub ich. Frag Chad, der wird dich aufklären. Er hat schon gesagt, dass er es sich anschauen wird."

"Super. Also wird das TV da sein."

"Jepp. Aber da musst du, wie er schon sagte durch. Du kannst ihn eh nicht erreichen. Und ich habe ihm gesagt du wirst erscheinen. Basta. Los, die letzte Op und dann fahren wir zu dir." Molly packte sie am Arm und schob sie vor sich an die Anmeldung.

Als es um Punkt 19:30 Uhr an Sam's Türe klingelte, öffnete sie nervös die Türe.

"Wow, du siehst fantastisch aus", stotterte Colby und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke. Das ist allein Mollys Werk", antwortete sie.

"Können wir los?", fragte er und sie nickte.

"Jetzt kann ich wohl nicht mehr absagen?!

"Nope"

"Ich bin so aufgeregt."

"Brauchst du nicht. Ich bin ja bei dir", antwortete er und hielt ihr die Türe zu seinem Wagen auf.

Sams Aufregung steigerte sich, als sie vor die Arena fuhren und sie schon etliche Kameras und Menschen dort stehen sah.

"Ich halte dich fest", beruhigte Colby sie und Sam krallte sich regelrecht in seinen Arm.

Sie gingen den roten Teppich entlang und sie lächelte zaghaft in das vorhandene Blitzlichtgewitter. Als ein TV Sender Colby ansprach, blieb er mit ihr stehen und beantwortete die Fragen des Mannes vor ihm.

"Mr. Rollins, wie fühlen sie sich? Bereit für den Kampf gegen Triple H?"

"Natürlich. Ich bin fit. Die Leute sollen sich auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen."

"Mr. Rollins, dürfen wir fragen, wer ihre bezaubernde Begleitung ist."

"Das ist Miss Sam Granger. Wie sie schon mitbekommen haben, hatten meine Eltern vor ein paar Tagen einen Unfall hier in L. A. Ohne Sam's Hilfe wäre es vielleicht viel schlimmer ausgegangen."

"Sie haben also die Retterin ihrer Eltern als Begleitung. Ich muss sagen, dass ich es für eine prima Idee halte."

"Und außerdem ist sie die Beste Tierärztin, die ich kenne. Sie hat auch meinen kleinen Yorkshire behandelt, der sich ebenfalls bei dem Unfall verletzt hat."

"Sie sind Tierärztin Miss Granger? Hier in L.A?"

Der Moderator hielt ihr das Mikrofon hin und kurz schnappte sie nach Luft. "Ja, meine Praxis befindet sich hier in L.A", antwortete sie freundlich.

Colby stupste sie fast unbemerkt an und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ihre Praxis befindet sich in der Rodeo Road. Ich kann sie nur empfehlen."

"Ich vermute mal, dass durch Seth's Werbung ab morgen jeder WWE Fan seine Tiere zu ihnen bringen wird Miss Granger."

"Das würde mich sehr freuen", sagte Sam und strahlte jetzt.

"Ich wünsche ihnen beiden einen angenehmen Abend", sagte der Mann und nicke ihnen zu.

"Du bist vollkommen wahnsinnig", flüsterte Sam und Colby lachte laut los.

"So macht man Werbung."

"Stell dir nur mal vor, es ist wie er sagt und ab morgen stehen all die Teenies mit ihren Tieren vor der Praxis." Sie konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Dann muss du anbauen. Da drüben ist Stephanie. Komm wir begrüßen sie."

Die beiden gingen in die Richtung, wo Stephanie gerade ein Interview gegeben hatte. Als sie die beiden sah, lächelte sie und kam sofort auf sie zu. "Colby, also hast du es geschafft, dass sie mitkommt", rief sie schon von weitem.

"Ja, aber es war nicht einfach."

"Er hat mich überrumpelt", sagte Sam und hielt Stephanie ihre Hand hin. "Es freut mich, sie kennenzulernen Mrs. Levescue."

"Es freut mich auch. Als Colby mir erzählt hat, was mit seinen Eltern passiert ist, war ich so schockiert. Sie können froh sein, dass sie in der Nähe waren. Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen hier."

"Ich bin ziemlich nervös. Aber es ist wirklich sehr schön hier und ich freue mich auf den Abend."

"Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Bis Später." Und schon war die Brünette wieder von Kameras umgeben.

"Wow, Sam du siehst toll aus." Kevin stand plötzlich vor ihr, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft.

"Alter Charmeur"

"Das war er schon immer. Hallo, ich bin Karina", stellte sich die bildhübsche Frau an Kevin's Seite vor.

"Nett dich kennenzulernen", antwortete Sam.

"Wir sollten langsam unsere Plätze einnehmen, ich glaube es geht gleich los", sagte Colby und ging mit Sam den langen Gang entlang bis zur ersten Reihe.

"Erste Reihe?", pustete Sam die Luft aus.

"Yup", kam kurz von Colby.

Sam schluckte, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder im Saal sie mit seinen Blicken verfolgte. Und sie hatte nicht unrecht. Ein Augenpaar, welches zwei Plätze schräg hinter ihr saß verfolgte sie schon, seitdem sie den roten Teppich mit Colby betreten hatte.

Er hatte die Luft angehalten, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, denn sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Das schwarze Kleid betonte ihre Kurven und der Rückenausschnitt, der kurz vorm Steißbein endete, ließ seiner Phantasie freien Lauf. Er wusste nicht, warum das alles so geschah. Aber seid ihrer ersten Begegnung war sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gegangen.

"Tanzt du mit mir Sam?" Joe sah sie an und reichte ihr seine Hand.

"Aber gerne", antwortete sie und ließ sich von ihm zur Tanzfläche leiten.

Sie befanden sich auf der After Show Party zu Ehren der Hall of Famer und Sam war überrascht, wie warmherzig sie von allen aufgenommen wurde. Als Colby ihr Terry Bollea vorstellte, besser bekannt als Hulk Hogan hatte sie die Luft angehalten, denn wer kannte diesen Superstar nicht, auch wenn man mit Wrestling nichts am Hut hatte.

Colby sah den beiden nach und schmunzelte leicht. Rami, der neben ihm saß, tippte ihn auf die Schulter und er drehte sich zu ihm.

"Na, das wird noch was geben. Schau ihn dir an?" Er drehte den Kopf dabei den Kopf nach links.

"Er sollte aber langsam mal Gas geben. Sie muss schon wissen, was er empfindet", antwortete er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.


	6. Essen mit dem Monster

Als Sam aus dem Büro kam, sah sie Jon mit einer Frau am Tresen stehen und ging geradewegs auf die beiden zu. "Hi Verrückter", begrüßte sie ihn.

Jon zog sie an sich, drückte ihr einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und strahlte sie an. "Na, schöne Frau."

"Lerne ich deine Freundin endlich mal kennen. Hi, ich bin Sam." Sam reichte der Brünetten neben sich die Hand und Jon lachte laut los.

"Lass das mal Colby und Renee nicht hören. Das ist Kesha. Colbys Schatzi", antwortete er und Kesha lief leichtrosa an.

"Jon", zischte sie.

"Na, was denn. Einer musste ja was tun, wenn ihr nicht in der Lage seid. Ich habe sie hergeschleppt und gestern Abend vor Colbys Zimmer abgestellt. War ja nicht zum aushalten mit den beiden."

"Ja ja, und ich danke dir dafür. Aber nun ist gut, du bringst mich in Verlegenheit."

Sam schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Wollt ihr zwei einen Kaffee?"

"Yup. Und dann möchte ich meinen Kleinen für eine halbe Stunden mitnehmen. Auftrag von Colby. Er schafft es leider nicht."

"Kein Problem. Er hat mir gestern erzählt, dass er noch Interviews hat und dann zu seinen Eltern wollte. Da fahre ich übrigens nachher auch noch hin. Kommt, wir gehen nach draußen auf die Terrasse."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hallo, darf ich reinkommen", fragte Sam, nachdem sie die Türe zum Krankenzimmer geöffnet hatte.

"Aber natürlich Sam. Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen", sagte Carol und öffnete ihre Arme.

Die blonde junge Frau ging auf sie zu und ließ sich von ihr in eine Umarmung ziehen. Bisher hatten die beiden nur jeden Tag telefoniert, da es Sam zeitlich nicht möglich gewesen war, sie zu besuchen.

"Jetzt kann ich dir endlich persönlich danken. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre alles sicher schlimmer ausgegangen", antwortete Carol und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

"Du hast dich doch schon so oft bedankt. Ich habe dir ein paar Blumen und etwas Gebäck mitgebracht. Wie geht es deinem Mann."

Sie nahm eine Vase von der Fensterbank, füllte sie am Waschbecken mit Wasser und stellte sie auf den Tisch, der im Raum stand.

"Sehr gut. Er ist gerade in der Kardiologie."

"Colby hat mir erzählt, dass ihr in einem Zimmer liegt. Sehr nett vom Krankenhaus?" Sie sah auf das Bett neben Carol.

"Ja, das ist wahr. Ich bin auch so froh, dass zu Hause alles geregelt ist. Colby hatte alle informiert und meine Schwester schaut nach unserem Haus. Wie geht es Kevin? Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihn irgendwie vergessen habe."

"Das wäre jedem passiert. Du hast unter Schock gestanden. Und keine Sorge, ihm geht es gut. Er hat nur die linke Vorderpfote verstaucht und ein paar kleine Schnittwunden."

Die Türe öffnete sich und Colby betrat gemeinsam mit seinem Vater Rick und Adam das Zimmer. Carol sah ihren Mann an und sagte leise "Das ist Sam". Ohne ein Wort kam Rick auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Vielen vielen Dank Sam", stotterte er und man merkte, dass er sehr aufgelöst war.

"Ich freue mich, dass es ihnen gut geht, Sir", antwortete sie verlegen.

"Rick, bitte sag Rick."

"Hi Süsse", begrüßte Colby sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den rechten Mundwinkel.

"Hi Casanova. Du siehst ja wieder ganz passabel aus nach der langen Nacht. Hi Adam. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich euch erst heute Abend zu Gesicht kriege. Müsst ihr nicht schon längst in der Arena sein?"

"Erst um Vier. Wir waren heute morgen schon trainieren, also haben wir jetzt noch Drei Stunden Zeit. Wir werden gleich noch irgendwo etwas essen und dann hinfahren", antwortete Adam und fuhr sich durch seinen langen Bart.

"Und ist Chad schon nervös? Er schrieb mir, dass er sich ein paar neue Shirts gekauft hat", kam von Colby.

"Ein paar? Es waren zwanzig T-Shirts und er steht nun sicher schon vor dem Spiegel, weil er nicht weiß, welches er anziehen soll", entgegnete sie und rollte mit den Augen.

Es klopfte erneut und eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer. "Hallo, die Herrschaften. Mr. und Mrs. Lopez, ich muss sie leider noch einmal mitnehmen. Die Polizei ist da wegen einer Aussage."

"Wie lange wird das ungefähr dauern?" Colby sah die Schwester fragend an.

"Eine Dreiviertelstunde zirka teilte mir der Officer eben mit. Danach hat ihre Mum noch eine Massage", antwortete die Dame.

"Dann fahr du schon ohne mich Adam. Ich begleite die beiden noch und hole mir nachher in der Arena etwas zu essen. Hey, geh du doch mit Sam etwas essen", schlug er vor und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu.

"Wenn Sam möchte, sehr gerne. Wie schaut es aus?" Der Hüne von Mann drehte sich zu ihr.

"Gerne. Ich bin schon am verhungern", antwortete sie.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von Colbys Eltern und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz.

"Mein Wagen steht da hinten. Wo wollen wir denn hin? Steht ihr Frauen nicht alle auf Sushi?" Er grinste sie an.

"Bist du wahnsinnig. Es geht nichts über ein ordentliches Steak. Ich warte hier auf dich und du folgst mir einfach."

"Ok, dann bis gleich."

Nach zwanzig Minuten hielten sie vor dem Outback Steakhouse, welches auch nur Fünfzehn Minuten von der Arena entfernt war. Adam hielt ihr die Türe zum Restaurant auf und die beiden setzten sich ein wenig abseits vom Getümmel an einen kleinen Tisch. Eine Kellnerin kam, reichte ihnen die Speisekarten und nahm die Getränkebestellung entgegen.

"So, dann schauen wir mal, was es leckeres gibt", sagte Adam und öffnete grinsend die Karte.

"T-Bone mit Kartoffeln und viel Gemüse kann ich nur empfehlen", sagte Sam und legte ihre Karte gleich zur Seite.

"Ok, dann werde ich dir mal vertrauen", antwortete er.

Die Kellnerin brachte ihnen ihr Lemon, nahm die Bestellung auf und nahm die Speisekarten vom Tisch.

"Darfst du denn noch so schwer essen vor einem Kampf?", wollte Sam wissen.

"Ich muss sogar. Heute morgen hatte ich nur einen Eiweißshake. Das Essen ist in zwei Stunden eh wieder verdaut. Und da ich so langsam auch nervös werde, geht das noch schneller."

"Ich stelle mir das aufregend vor in so einer riesen Arena aufzutreten. Die Leute jubeln dir zu. Das Gefühl muss unglaublich sein."

"Der Jubel hält sich bei mir in Grenzen. Ich gehöre zu den Heels, also den Bösen. Die werden nicht so frenetisch gefeiert wie die Guten."

"Die Frauen stehen doch eher auf die bösen Jungs, also jubeln da sicher welche", sagte Sam lachend.

"Und da ist es wieder, dieses Frauen Klischee. In der Phantasie einen Bösen und in Wirklichkeit dann doch den netten Burschen von Nebenan."

"Da hast du auch wieder recht. Wer will auch nen Kerl, der den ganzen Tag mit nem Grummeligem Gesicht rumläuft und die Leute anknurrt", antwortete sie. "Wie kommt man eigentlich zum Wrestling? Gibt es da so richtig Ausbildungen oder wie schaut das aus."

"Man bewirbt sich da, wie bei jedem anderen Jobs auch. Im Performance Center lernt man dann die einzelnen Griffe und Moves. Dann erhält man Schauspielunterricht, damit man sich auch in die Rolle reinversetzen kann und Kameratraining."

"Wow, scheint ja ganz schön hart zu sein", antwortete Sam.

"Ja, aber es macht auch viel Spaß. Ich kann mich nur noch immer nicht an das viele Herumreisen gewöhnen. Ich bin ein Landkind und mir fehlt die Natur. Und das ich meine Familie so wenig sehe. Deshalb genieße ich jede freie Minute mit meinen Leuten."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Für eine Partnerin ist es doch sicher hart?"

"Wäre es sicher, aber die ist bei mir nicht vorhanden. Natürlich wünscht man sich einen Menschen, mit dem man das Leben teilen kann, aber welche Frau macht das auf Dauer mit. Und wie schaut es bei dir aus? Mister Right schon gefunden?" Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und sah sie neugierig an.

"Nein. Auf Blut und Nachtschichten stehen die Männer auch nicht so."

"Und wie kommt man dazu Tierärztin zu werden."

"Die Liebe zur Tieren hatte ich schon immer. Mit Vier Jahren hatte ich meinen ersten Hund. Dann kam eine Katze dazu. Und so weiter. Wenn jemand in der Nachbarschaft Nachwuchs bei irgendeinem Tier hatte, habe ich es mit nach Hause geschleppt. Mein Vater hat erst etwas gesagt, als ich mit einer Kuh ankam."

"Einer Kuh?", lachte Adam.

"Hey, man wollte das arme Tier zum Schlachten bringen, nur weil es ein wenig lahmte."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf und Sam nippte grinsend an ihrer Lemon.

Nach zwei Stunden standen die beiden an Adams Wagen, um sich zu verabschieden.

"Na, dann wünsche ich dir heute Abend viel Spaß. Viel Glück brauche ich dir ja nicht wünschen, da du ja weißt, wie es ausgehen wird."

"Danke. Es war ein sehr schöner Nachmittag", sagte er, beugte sich runter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er stieg in den Wagen, winkte noch einmal und fuhr davon. Sie hob die Rechte Hand an ihre Wange und zog die Luft ein. Noch immer hatte sie den Geruch seines After Shaves in der Nase.


	7. In der Atmosphäre gefangen

Als Sam am Abend die riesige Arena betrat, blieb ihr vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Tausende von Menschen tumelten sich hier im Staples Center und man wusste überhaupt nicht, wo man zuerst hinsehen sollte. Die Leute standen an den Getränkeständen und Imbissen Schlange, um sich für das bevorstehende Event einzudecken. Der größte Tumult herrschte an den Merchandisingständen und Sam war verwundert, dass es hier noch mehr Auswahl gab, als gestern beim WWE Axxess. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Wrestling ein beliebter Sport in den USA war, aber das es wirklich so extrem war, damit hätte sie nie gerechnet.

"Saaammmm, hier sind wir", hörte sie Chad rufen, der Lindsay, Heather und Bruce neben dem Eingang auf sie wartete. Man sah ihm die Nervosität an, weil er immer hin und her hüpfte.

"Hi, ihr seid ja schon da. Sorry, dass ich zu spät komme, aber ich war noch mit Adam etwas essen und musste mich noch umziehen", sagte sie und drückte jeden ihrer Kollegen an sich.

"Du warst mit Adam essen? Müssen wir etwas wissen?" Molly grinste sie schelmisch an.

"Nein, was denn? Ich habe Colbys Eltern im Krankenhaus besucht und er war dann da und dann..."

"Guck, wie sie stottert. Nein, wie süß", feixte Bruce und legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

"Ach ihr. Los, lasst uns Popcorn holen und dann unsere Plätze suchen", sagte sie schnell, schüttelte Bruce lachend ab und zog Lindsay mit sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wir sitzen am Entrance. Ich fasse es nicht. Und auch noch total nah am Ring. Wie geil ist das denn", schrie Chad und zückte sein Handy, um seinem Bruder sofort Fotos zu schicken.

"So langsam werde ich auch etwas aufgeregt. Ist schon eine tolle Atmosphäre." Sam hob den Kopf und sah sich beeindruckt in der Arena um.

Sie beobachtete die Menschen mit den T-Shirts von ihren Lieblingen. Kinder mit Bannern, die sie liebevoll mit Sprüchen gestaltet hatten und Leute, die sogar verkleidet wie ein WWE Star waren. Als das Licht in der Halle ausging, fingen die Leute an wie wild zu schreien. Die Stimmung kochte fast über, als die Musik von Steve Austin ertönte und er unter frenetischem Beifall in die Arena kam.

Er begrüßte die Leute mit einer tollen Rede, bedankte sich für die jahrelange Unterstützung und eröffnete so Wrestlemania. Sam hatte viel Spaß und auch sie, die kaum Ahnung hatte, stand die meiste Zeit und jubelte den Athleten zu. Besonders begeistert war sie von Rami, dessen Musik ein richtiger Ohrwurm war und bei dem man einfach aufspringen und tanzen musste.

Bei Enzo lacht sie über die lustige und quirlige Art des kleinen blonden und war trotzdem fasziniert, wie er im Ring mit seinem Partner harmonierte. Wütend wurde sie, als Joe die Halle betrat und von vielen, überwiegend Männern ausgebuht wurde. Deswegen brüllten Molly, Lindsay, Heather und sie umso mehr und als er an ihnen vorbei ging, klatschte er Molly ab und zwinkerte Sam zu. Und doch konnte sie am Ende die Menschen ein wenig verstehen, als der Undertaker, der selbst ihr ein Begriff war, seine Kleidung in den Ring legte und langsam und ruhig die Rampe hinauf lief und hinter dem Vorhang verschwand.

Als nach zwei Stunden Adams Musik ertönte, sprang sie auf und starrte auf die Rampe. Sein Name erschien auf der Leinwand und unter Nebel stand er plötzlich in der Mitte und riss seine Arme hoch. Chad brüllte seinen Namen und auch Molly war nicht zu halten. Sam hatte ihre Augen einfach nur auf ihn gerichtet und sah, wie er langsam die Rampe runterstapfte. Sie schluckte, denn er sah im Scheinwerferlicht wirklich gefährlich aus. Gleichzeitig schmunzelte sie, da sie wusste, dass er real sanft wie ein Lamm war. Als er an ihr vorbeikam, meinte sie zu erkennen, dass er seine Augen kurz auf sie gerichtet hatte und lächelte ihn an. Gleichzeitig zeigte sie auf ihr Shirt.

Sein Kampf gegen sein ehemaliges Familienmitglied Bray Wyatt verlor er, da Eric Rowan in den Kampf eingriff. Auch wenn Sam wusste, dass alles nur Storyline ist, konnte sie kaum hinsehen, als die beiden mit Kendosticks und Stühlen immer wieder auf ihn einschlugen. Als er danach mit Hilfe von zwei Ringrichter aus der Halle geleitetet wurde, machte sie sich trotzdem ein wenig Sorgen. Als gerade der Hauptkampf des Abends stattfand, vibrierte ihr Handy in der Hosentasche. Sie öffnete die Nachricht und schmunzelte.

\- Hi. Ich habe dich und die anderen verrückten Hühner gesehen und mich gefreut, dass mich wenigstens ein paar Fans unterstützen" Er hatte einen Zwinkernden Smiley hinter den Satz gesetzt. "Kommst du mit deinen Leuten nachher noch in der Hotelbar. Colby, Adam und ich würden uns freuen."

"Joe lässt fragen, ob wir nachher alle noch etwas trinken gehen?" Sie sah ihre Leute an, die alle einstimmig nickten.

\- Wir sind dabei. Bis später. P. S Du warst großartig -


	8. Hey Stroman

Total euphorisch von der ganzen Stimmung betraten die Sechs gegen Mitternacht die Hotelbar. Joe saß mit Colby und einer dunkelhaarigen Frau an der Theke, Adam und Sami standen am Billiardtisch. Joe sprang sofort auf und kam ihnen entgegen. Er begrüßte die vier Frauen mit einem Kuss auf sie Wange und klatschte die Männer ab.

"Darf ich euch Galina vorstellen", sagte er. "Und dann sagt ihr mir, was ihr trinken wollt."

Nacheinander teilten sie Joe ihre Wünsche mit und setzten sich dann zu Colby und Galina. Chad und Colby hatten sofort das Thema Playstation aufgegriffen und waren von daher nicht mehr ansprechbar.

"Schön dich endlich kennenzulernen Galina? Joe hat mir schon soviel von dir und den Kindern erzählt. Wo hast sie denn jetzt untergebracht", wollte Sam wissen.

"Die sind bei Lisa und Leati. Aber wie ich seine Familie kenne, sind sie alle dort und da brauche ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", antwortete Sam lachend.

"Colby, Joe und Adam haben mir übrigens eben schon viel von dir erzählt."

"Ich hoffe nur gutes", antwortete Sam leise und sie spürte die Wärme in ihren Wangen emporsteigen.

"Aber natürlich. Wie geht es Kevin denn?"

"Prima. Die Wunden verheilen schnell", antwortete Sam.

"Hallo zusammen", hörte sie Jon hinter sich und schon legten sich seine Arme um sie. "Naben, schöne Frau. Und wie hat es dir gefallen?"

"Hi. Es war prima. Man kriegt selbst beim Zusehen soviel Adrenalin ab. Ein paarmal wollte ich echt in den Ring hüpfen", sagte Sam.

"Hier Sam" Adam reichte ihr ein Glas Lemon und setzte sich neben sie.

"Es war echt aufregend heute. Aber sagt mal. Tut das nicht weh, wenn so ein Stuhl auf den Rücken brettert", wollte Sam wissen.

"Natürlich merkt man das. Aber die Stühle sind aus weichem Material, sodass der Rücken einigermaßen heil bleibt", antwortete Jon.

Die Stunden vergingen und nach und nach füllte sich die Bar mit Leuten der WWE. Sam lernte Windham und Joseph kennen und stellte schnell fest, dass die beiden zwei lustige Zeitgenossen waren.

"Gefällt es dir?", hörte sie Colby irgendwann nah an ihrem Ohr.

"Ja sehr. Vielen Dank, dass ich hier sein darf", antwortete sie.

Colby beugte sich leicht zu ihr runter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Als er sah, wie nervös sie wurde, biss er sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Du bist unmöglich Colby", zischte sie ihn an.

"Hast du morgen Lust und Zeit dir auch RAW anzuschauen. Es ist unser letzter Tag hier. Am Dienstag Nachmittag fliegen wir zurück."

Sam schluckte und nickte leicht. "Stimmt, ihr müsst ja wieder nach Hause. Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

"Dad muss noch bis Mittwoch im Krankenhaus bleiben wegen der Abschlussuntersuchung. Kevin komme ich am Dienstag morgen bei dir holen, wenn es dir recht ist?"

"Ich würde lügen, wenn ich ja sage. Er ist mir so ans Herz gewachsen", antwortete Sam und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

"Hey, nicht weinen. Wir kommen dich besuchen, wenn wir mal wieder hier sind", sagte er. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hoch. "Komm, wir gehen raus."

Joe und Jon sahen den beiden nach. Dann sahen sie kurz nach links, schauten sich an und schüttelten schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Auf der Veranda lehnte Sam sich gegen einen Holzbalken und atmete tief durch. "Ich hasse so etwas. Ich bin so scheiße emotional. Entschuldige."

Colby trat vor sie, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich will ja auch nicht weg", sagte er leise.

"Ich weiß. Ich habe Kesha schon kennengelernt. Sie ist bezaubernd."

"Aber woher..?"

"Sie war heute morgen mit Jon in der Praxis", antwortete Sam.

"Gestern Abend stand sie plötzlich vor meiner Türe. Ich habe mich tierisch gefreut. Und das habe ich alles dem Verrückten zu verdanken. Der hat das alles eingefädelt."

Sam kicherte, als sie sah, dass er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte. "Ich weiß. Empfindet sie denn genauso für dich?"

"Ja, das tut sie. Aber ich bin trotzdem verwirrt."

"Wo ist das Problem Colby?"

"Das sie in Vegas wohnt und ich in Tampa."

"Es findet sich immer ein Weg."

"Das sagst gerade du mir. Selbst nichts auf die Reihe kriegen und anderen gute Ratschläge geben. Du hältst und echt für blöd, oder?"

"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du meinst. So, und jetzt genug Trübsal für heute. Ich werde dich furchtbar vermissen." Sie zog ihn an sich ran und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

"Und ich dich erst. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich jeden Tag anrufen werde."

"Pfft. Männer und ihre Versprechen. Komm, lass uns wieder reingehen." Sam schob ihn vor sich her Richtung Türe.

"Hiiiiiii Adam. Du warst so toll heute", hörte Adam Cassie hinter sich kreischen. Die Brünette, die man als Peyton Royce kannte, stellte sich vor ihn und himmelte ihn an. Ehe er sich versah, hing sie an seinem Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke Cass", murmelte er.

Sie fing an auf ihn einzureden, doch Adam war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders und nickte nur ab und zu in ihre Richtung.

Als Sam wieder den Raum betrat. blickte sie sich kurz um. Dann ging sie zu Jon und Renee, die auf einem Sofa gegenüber der Theke saßen. "Ich glaube, ich werde mich langsam verabschieden. Morgen ist ein langer Tag", sagte sie, doch Jon zog sie zu sich runter.

"Hey, nicht so schnell. Du musst den armen Adam da hinten aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien."

Kurz drehte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten. "Ich denke, dass er sehr beschäftigt ist. Der kommt ohne mich klar."

Jon entging dieser Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht, sodass er losgrinste. "Ach komm. Er mag diese Tussie nicht. Aber er ist zu nett, um sie loszuwerden."

"Und ich soll das jetzt regeln? Geh du doch rüber."

"Ach komm. Auf mich wird sie sicher nicht hören. Aber mit dir wird sie nicht rechnen."

-"Ok, dann befreien wir den armen Riesen mal, damit du Ruhe gibst." Sie straffte ihre Schultern und ging dann auf Adam und Cassie zu.

"Hey Strowman", rief sie und zwinkerte Adam zu. Cassie drehte sich um und sah sie missbilligend an.

"Was will..."

Doch Sam musterte sie nur kurz, sah an ihr vorbei und nickte in Adams Richtung. "Lust zu Ficken?"

Adam musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Doch er atmete tief ein, drückte sich an Cassie vorbei und stellte sich vor Sam. "Klar"

Sam nahm seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. In der Bar war es mucksmäuschenstill. Jon hatte sich ein Kissen vor den Mund gepresst und Renee duckte sich unter den Tisch und brach in Gelächter aus, während Cassie mit offenem Mund dastand und den beiden nachsah. Rami hatte sich fast an seinem Bier verschluckt und Windham verabschiedete sich mit einem fetten Grinsen Richtung Toilette. Colby stand mit Joe an der Bar und sah Sam und Adam ebenfalls hinterher.

Als die beiden in die frische Luft hinaus traten, war es ebenfalls um sie Geschehen. Sie lachten laut los und die Blondine musste sich am Geländer festhalten, um nicht umzufallen.

"Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?", fragte sie und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ja, und verdammt nochmal keine Kamera zur Hand. Du kommst aber auch auf Ideen", sagte Adam.

"Jon meinte, ich müsse dich retten."

"Na, das ist dir gelungen." Er stand nah bei ihr und sah auf sie runter.

"Verdammt, nun habe ich schon High Heels an und komme immer noch nicht an dich heran",sagte sie und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

"Ich finde die Größe ganz passend. Aber ich habe da eine Idee", kam von Adam und ehe Sam sich versah, hatte er sie gepackt und auf das Geländer gesetzt. "So ist besser."

Sie konnte ihm jetzt genau in die Augen schauen und biss nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Er hob seine rechte Hand und fing an mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen zu spielen. Vorsichtig fasste Sam an sein Shirt und lenkte ihn langsam zu sich. Als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte, keuchte sie kurz auf und forderte mit ihrer Zunge Einlass in seine Mundhöhle. Adam schob mit seiner Hüfte ihre Knie auseinander und stahl sich zwischen ihre Beine. Dabei griff er sanft in ihr Haar und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Seine Zunge spielte an ihren Zähnen und leckten ihren Gaumen entlang.

"Wow" stieß er aus, als sie sich lösten.

Sam kicherte wie ein Teenie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

"Das ist mir echt noch nie passiert Sam. Ich hätte dich am liebsten schon nach unserem Essen geküsst, hmm nein eigentlich schon, als ich dich durch den Ring getragen haben, aber ich dachte du stehst auf Colby"

"Was? Bist du verrückt. Das wäre, als würde man auf seinen kleinen Bruder stehen", lachte sie laut los.

"Ok, dann hast du also nichts dagegen, wenn ich das wiederhole." Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zog er sie erneut an sich.

"Ganz und gar nicht", murmelte sie, als sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten.

xxxxxxx

"Sorry, wir wollten nicht stören", hörten sie Renee hinter sich und fuhren auseinander. Man sah der Blondine an, dass ihr die Sache peinlich war, denn sie spielte nervös mit der Kordel ihrer Jacke.

"Kein Problem", antwortete Sam.

"Cassie steht noch immer da wie eine Litfaßsäule und sagt nichts", brabbelte Jon drauflos. "Das war echt mal genial Sam."

"Danke. Du wolltest doch, dass ich ihn rette."

"Ich glaube die baggert dich nie wieder an Adam", sagte der Lunatic Fringe und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

"Na, ich hoffe es doch", antwortete der.

Molly trat mit Hilfe von Chad aus der Bar und grinste die Vier an. "Ich glaube, ich sollte mal heim. Sonst muss ich dir morgen einen Krankenschein geben Chefin."

"Untersteh dich, du weißt das ich dich brauche. Es ist aber wirklich schon spät. Ich sollte auch langsam los. Warte hier, ich hole unsere Jacken", antwortete sie.

Sie blickte noch einmal auf Adam, lächelte ihn kurz an und verschwand im Gebäude.


	9. Ich will dich

Sam hatte es keine Ruhe gelassen, dass sie ohne richtige Verabschiedung einfach verschwunden war. Sie hatte Molly zu Hause abgesetzt und betrat jetzt erneut die Bar. Jon, der mit Fergil und Joe noch immer in der Lounge saß, winkte ihr sofort zu.

"Hey Sweetie, da bist du ja wieder", rief er.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nochmal mit Adam reden. Ist er noch hier?", fragte sie.

"Nein, er ist nach oben gegangen", antwortete er und zog sie neben sich. "So, und jetzt erzähl mal. Adam und du, was ist das?"

"Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich finde ihn sehr interessant. Wir haben denselben Humor..."

"Natürlich, ihr habt denselben Humor." Er lachte laut los. "Schätzchen, das sah da draußen aber ganz anders aus. Das waren zwei ausgehungerte..."

"Ach, halt die Klappe", zischte sie. Sie spürte die Hitze in sich hochsteigen und spielte nervös an dem Tischtuch vor sich. Der Blonde lehnte sich nach hinten und sah sie nur an. "Lass das dämliche grinsen, Jon."

"Du bist rot wie ein Feuerlöscher. Ich wusste doch, dass ich recht habe. Los, rauf mit dir. Zimmer 104."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht..."

"Klar kannst du. Also nochmal. Zimmer 104. Soll ich es dir aufschreiben?."

"Aber ich geh nur nach oben, um ihn nach hier zu holen. Ich möchte nur mit ihm reden, ihn näher kennenlernen", antwortete sie.

"Ok, dann bestelle ich schon mal ne weitere Runde", sagte Jon und zwinkerte Joe zu, der die Unterhaltung verfolgte und schmunzelte.

Als Sam sich erhob und sich Richtung Ausgang bewegte, beugte der sich vor und fuhr sich durch seinen Bart. "Die sehen wir heute sicher nicht mehr wieder."

Jon schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Adam hat einiges Intus. Ich denke mal, er wird sehr locker und gesprächig sein."

Flashback

Adam saß auf dem Barhocker und schlürfte mittlerweile an seinem vierten Whiskey. Er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, ihren Geruch in der Nase zu haben.

"Hey, mach langsam Kumpel. Ich bin jetzt weg und Jon schafft es sicher nicht, dich nachher nach oben zu bugsieren", kam von Joe, der mit Galina im Arm plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Ich glaube du hast recht Kumpel. Aber ich weiß echt nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Verstehst du das? War es das jetzt? Ein Kuss! Verdammt, ich will sie Joe. Ich glaube, ich bin total verknallt", plapperte er drauflos.

"Yup, du hattest es bereits erwähnt. Du hast es Windham, Joseph, Rami und ich glaube der ganzen Bar schon erzählt. Du siehst sie sicher morgen und dann kannst du mit ihr reden", antwortete der Samoaner schmunzelnd.

Galina legte ihre kleinen Arme um Adam und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hey, sie ist toll. Und ich gönne es dir so sehr. Lass sie dir nicht entgehen, Bär."

Adam lächelte sie an und zog sie kurz an sich. "Ich versuche es. Danke Püppi. Ich glaube, ich gehe auch schlafen. Nacht ihr Zwei."

Flashback Ende

Sam stieg in den Aufzug, um in den zweiten Stock zu fahren. Nervös trat sie vor Adams Türe und klopfte. Sie biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, als sie drinnen Schritte vernahm. Als Adam ihr öffnete, machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer.

"Sam, was machst du denn hier?", hauchte er leise.

"Sorry, das ich eben so einfach verschwunden bin. Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du Lust hast noch mal mit mir runter zu gehen. Ihr seid ja bald wieder weg und..."

"Nein"

"Ok", stotterte sie.

Sam schluckte schwer bei diesen Worten und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als er ihre rechte Hand nahm und sie zu sich ins Zimmer zog.

"Ich will nicht zu den anderen. Hey, du bist mir noch was schuldig", knurrte er fast, umfasste ihre Hüfte und presste sie stürmisch an sich.

"Was denn?" Sie drückte ihn kurz von sich und sah ihn an.

"Wie war das eben. Bock zu Ficken? Verdammt, als du das eben vor allen Leuten gesagt hast, dachte ich meine Hose platzt. Ich hätte dich am liebsten auf der Veranda schon gevögelt", grinste er.

Sam legte den Kopf schief, hob ihren Kopf überprüfte seinen Atem. "Hast du getrunken Scherr?"

"Yup. Meinst du, ich würde hier sonst sowas erzählen. Aber jetzt ist es raus und ich steh dazu. Ich will dich Sam." Er griff mit der Hand unter ihren Po und drückte sie eng an sich.

In Sams Kopf fuhren die Gefühle Achterbahn und ihr Körper reagierte sofort auf seine Nähe. Ein kurzes Quieken verließ ihren Mund, als er sie spielend leicht hoch hob und sie vorsichtig auf das Bett ablegte. Ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und Sam biss hart auf. Natürlich wusste sie, wie muskulös er war, doch sie wollte endlich jede Stelle seines Körpers mit ihren Händen erkunden. Die Blondine richtete sich kurz auf und zog nun ebenfalls ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Sein erneuter Kuss war teuflisch, aber kontrolliert. Adam zwängte sich in ihren Mund und verwickelte seine Zunge mit ihrer. Seine Hand wanderte ihren Rücken entlang und mit einem gekonnten Griff hatte er die Haken ihres BH's gelöst. Sanft leckte er mit seiner Zunge ihr Schlüsselbein entlang und griff mit der linken Hand in ihre Haare.

"Verdammt Sam, so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert."

"Mir auch nicht. Und ich will nicht länger warten", keuchte sie.

Mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck rutschte er mit seinem Körper langsam Richtung Hüfte gleiten und fing an mit seinen Fingern die einzelnen Knöpfe ihrer Jeans zu öffnen. Sam schloss die Augen, als er seine Hand unter die Panty gleiten ließ und vorsichtig durch ihre Lustzone fuhr.

"Fuck", knurrte sie.

"Sowas sagt man nicht", feixte er und schob ihr langsam die Hose von den Beinen.

Als seine Finger erneut durch ihre mittlerweile feuchte Falte glitten, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Sie ließ jetzt ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen verlauten, weil er sich von ihr löste und aufstand. Seine Augen fixierten sie lüstern, als er den Gürtel seiner Hose öffnete. Sam sah ihn an, bewegte langsam ihre Hand bis zu ihrem Schritt und fing an sich selbst zu streicheln. Dabei schob sie ihre Panty von den Beinen und blieb dann mit geöffneten Beinen vor ihm liegen. Während sie sich weiter befriedigte, hatte er ein Kondom aus seiner Schublade gezogen und es sich über seine Glied gerollt. Dabei ließ er sie keine Sekunde unbeobachtet und seine Erregung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche

"Fuck", hörte sie ihn und lachte leicht auf.

"Sowas sagt man nicht"

Mit Schwung war er jetzt über ihr und erstickte ihr Kichern mit seinem Mund. Sam ließ ihre Beine um seine Taille schwingen und langsam glitt er in sie hinein. Adam keuchte auf, als Sam in seine Schulter biss. Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie nervös an "Alles OK?" Sie nickte nur lächelnd, umfasste seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich runter.

"Kommst du morgen Abend zur Arena?" Adam saß am Bettrand und sah sie an.

"Ich muss schauen, ob ich es schaffe. Es stehen morgen vier Op's an", antwortete sie und zog ihre Schuhe über die Füße. Dann stand sie auf und checkte im Spiegel ihr Äußeres ab.

"Du siehst toll aus", kam leise von ihm.

"Danke." Sie ging zu ihm und er drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch.

"Es war wundervoll mit dir."

"Dito", kam leise von ihr. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. "Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

"Ok, wir sehen uns", antwortete er. Adam senkte seinen Kopf, als sich die Türe hinter ihr schloss.

Sam war den langen Gang zum Fahrstuhl hinuntergelaufen und stand nun wartend am Fahrstuhl.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie die Frau aus der Bar in Begleitung einer anderen Brünette.

"Nabend, die Damen", sagte sie knapp und drehte sich wieder um.

"Schätzchen, du bist auch nichts weiter als eine Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten." Abwertend sah sie Sam an.

"Mag sein, aber ich bin die Kerbe, an die er sich immer erinnern wird." Durchdringend sah Sam Cassie an.

"Du dämliche..."

"Cassie, halt dein blödes Schandmaul." Jon und Renee waren hinter den beiden erschienen und sahen die Brünette wütend an.

"Was willst du denn jetzt?", zischte Cassie ihn an.

Jon trat nah an sie ran und blickte auf sie hinab. "Wenn du jetzt noch einen Ton sagst, dann werde ich gleich morgen früh zu Matt gehen und ihm erzählen, dass du unsere Fans blöde anmachst und dich bisher an jeden Kerl des Rosters rangeworfen hast. Glaub mir, er mag so etwas überhaupt nicht. Hier sind schon einige Schlampen gegangen."

"Komm Cassie", sagte die andere und zog sie von der Gruppe weg.

"Alles ok", fragte Renee und streichelte Sam über die Schulter.

"Klar" Sie lächelte die beiden tapfer an, obwohl ihr nach heulen zumute war.

Was wäre, wenn Cassie recht hatte. Was wäre, wenn sie wirklich nur eine Nummer wäre. In zwei Tagen würde Adam aus ihrem Leben verschwinden und sich sicher nie wieder bei ihr melden.

"Hör nicht auf diese Blöde Kuh. Sie ist eifersüchtig, weil Adam sie hat abblitzen lassen", sagte Jon.

"Es ist alles ok. Nun muss ich aber wirklich los, sonst stehe ich morgen wahrscheinlich schlafend im OP. Wir sehen uns sicher morgen."

Schnellen Schrittes lief sie den Flur entlang zur Treppe.


	10. Emotionales Chaos

Erneut wähle Adam ihre Nummer und wieder ging nur die Mailbox an. "Sam, ich bins Adam. Bitte melde dich bei mir", sprach er und legte dann auf.

Er stand mit seinen Kollegen am Flughafen, um zum nächsten Event nach New York zu fliegen. Die Enttäuschung war groß bei ihm, als Sam doch nicht bei Raw anwesend war und da er danach noch Interviews hatte, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen sie zu besuchen.

"Geht sie immer noch nicht ran?", wollte Joe wissen.

"Nein", antwortete er und seufzte leise auf.

Renee trat zu ihnen und sah sofort. dass Adam nicht gut drauf war. "Was ist los?"

"Sam meldet sich nicht mehr bei mir. Sie war am Sonntag noch bei mir und ich dachte alles wäre gut, aber ich habe mich da wohl getäuscht. Ich verstehe es echt nicht."

"Aber ich. Das hast du dieser Cassie zu verdanken. Als Sam am Sonntag Abend aus deinem Zimmer kam, haben Jon und ich mitbekommen, dass sie Sam blöde angemacht hat. Hat ihr gesagt, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Nummer für dich ist. Jon hat ihr sofort die Schranken gewiesen und auch Sam gesagt, dass sie diese Worte nicht für bahre Münze nehmen soll. Aber so wie es aussieht hat sie es wohl doch getan."

"Scheint so", sagte er.

Colby betrat die Praxis und war verwirrt, dass er Sam dort nicht antraf. Ér ging zu Molly, die draußen in den Gehegen mit den Hunden beschäftigt war und klopfte an das Gatter.

"Hey Molly. Ist Sam nicht da?"

"Bist du alleine?"

"Ähm ja, warum?"

"Sam dachte, dass Adam vielleicht vorbei schaut und sie möchte ihm nicht begegnen."

"Wieso das denn? Hab ich war verpasst?", wollte Colby wissen.

"Die beiden sind sich neulich Nacht wohl näher gekommen. Aber sie denkt, dass da eh nichts ernstes draus werden kann, wegen der Entfernung. Und ehe sie sich total in ihn verknallt, wollte sie die Reißleine ziehen."

"Hat sie den Verstand verloren?"

"Ich denke schon. Sie ist im Büro. Aber du weißt nichts von mir. Du bist schnurstraks zum Büro gegangen. Klar?"

"Klar"

Colby machte sie auf zum Büro, klopfte an die Türe und trat ein. "Hi Sweetie. Ich komme Kevin holen."

Sie stand auf und seufzte. "Ist es schon soweit?"

"Yup. In vier Stunden geht mein Flieger", antwortete er und zog sie an sich. "Lieben Dank für alles."

"Das habe ich gerne gemacht. Wenn ihr mal wieder in der Nähe seid, dann lasst euch bloß hier blicken." Sie senkte den Kopf und sagte nichts. Colby hob ihr Kinn an und sah, dass sie weinte.

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass du nicht mehr antwortest. Was ist los?"

"Es ist einfach alles. Er wohnt am anderen Ende von Amerika. Ihr seid soviel unterwegs. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Einzige bin."

"Glaube mir. Adam ist nicht so ein Typ."

"Mag sein. Aber die Entfernung..."

"Um Ausreden bist du ja nicht verlegen."

"Ich habe einfach Angst. Und ehe ich mein Herz komplett offen lege, ziehe ich einen Schlussstrich."

"Sweetie, du brauchst mir nichts vormachen. Du bist total verknallt in ihn. Hab ich recht?"

Sie schluchzte leise auf und nickte.

"Los, komm mit", sagte er und zog sie aus dem Zimmer.

Adam hatte erneut versucht, Sam zu erreichen und noch immer ging nur ihre Mailbox an.

"Sorry das ich dich schon wieder nerve. Ich will nur das du weißt, dass ich unsere Nacht sehr genossen habe. Und du bist nicht eine nur eine Nummer. Renee hat mir erzählt, was Cassie zu dir gesagt hat. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Sam und das ist mein Ernst. Ich kriege dich seid unserer ersten Begegnung nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich würde dir das gerne alles selbst sagen. Bitte melde dich bei mir."

Seufzend legte er auf und ließ das Handy in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging mit seinen Kollegen zur Gangway. Cassie, die mit Jessica ein wenig weiter weg stand, lehnte sich über die Brüstung an der Rolltreppe. Dann schaute sie kurz auf Jessica, drehte sich um und ging geradewegs auf Adam zu.

"Kann ich mit dir reden Adam." Cassie sah ihn flehend an.

"Was willst du?", zischte er.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig, dass ich so gemein zu deiner Freundin war. Kannst du mir bitte verzeihen?"

"Ich habe dir vor Wochen schon gesagt, dass du nicht mein Typ bist."

"Ja, ich weiß und ich habe es verstanden. Jessica hat mir schon dermaßen den Kopf gewaschen. Bitte Adam, lass uns von vorne anfangen. Als Freunde." Ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

Er erhob sich und trat vor sie. "Ok, ich verzeihe dir. Aber halt dich aus meinem Leben raus. Verstanden!"

"Verstanden. Darf ich dich wenigstens mal drücken. Eine Verzeihungsumarmung." Sie öffnete ihre Arme und lächelte ihn an.

Adam legte seine starken Arme sie und zog sie fest an sich.

Colby und Sam liefen die riesige Flughafenhalle entlang und schauten, wo die Leute der WWE waren. Als Sam Adam erblickte, lief sie noch schneller. Dann erstarrte sie. Colby sah nun ebenfalls in ihre Richtung und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, dass ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde. Machs gut Colby", sagte sie leise. Sie drückte ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann in der Menge.

Colby lief wutentbrannt die Rolltreppe hinauf und riss die beiden auseinander. "Was soll die Scheiße denn jetzt? Willst du mich verarschen Adam?"

Jon kam mit Windham zu ihnen gelaufen und hielt Colby am Arm. "Hey, beruhige dich."

"Ich soll mich beruhigen. Sam hat dir vertraut Adam. Und jetzt muss sie sowas sehen."

"Warte! Was soll das heißen? Wo ist sie?", wollte Adam wissen.

Cassie ging auf Colby zu. "Ich habe mich bei Adam entschuldigt. Ich war so gemein zu Sam und jetzt weiß ich, dass es falsch war. Mehr ist nicht Colb."

Der sah sie zuerst entgeistert an. Dann fuhr er sich durch seine Haare und senkte den Kopf. "Fuck, es tut mir leid Adam. Nur, wir haben euch beide umarmend gesehen und Sam ist dann weg und ich bin wütend geworden."

"Ist schon gut. Ich hätte sicher auch so gedacht. Wo ist sie?"

"Raus" Er zeigte mit dem Arm in Richtung Ausgang und Adam lief sofort los. Cassie folgte ihm, denn sie dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie vielleicht Sam alles erklärte.

Als die beiden keuchend auf den Parkplatz raustraten, sah Adam Sams Wagen davonsausen. Sofort zückte er seine Handy und wählte ihre Nummer. Doch nach ein paar mal Läuten, ging erneut ihre Mailbox an.

"Sam, ich bin es. Wenn du das abhörst, ruf mich bitte an. Da ist nichts mit Cassie, ich schwöre es dir..."

Cassie wies ihn an, ihr den Hörer zu reichen. "Sam, hier ist Cassie. Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Es ist nichts zwischen Adam und mir. Ja, ich habe ihn umarmt, aber nur, weil ich mich entschuldigt habe. Bitte melde dich bei ihm."

Dann gab sie den Hörer an Adam zurück und ging langsam Richtung Halle zurück. Der drückte auf Wahlwiederholung und hielt sich den Hörer an das Ohr.

"Ich bin es nochmal. Bitte melde dich. Fliegen gleich los, also bin ich eine Weile nicht erreichbar. Sam...Ich liebe dich."

Seufzend steckte er das Handy in die Hosentasche und trabte zur Eingangstüre, wo Cassie auf ihn wartete.

"Es tut mir leid Adam", flüsterte sie.

"Schon gut", antwortete er und hielt ihr die Türe auf.


	11. Missverständnisse

"Sam, Adam und Colby haben schon ein paarmal angerufen", sagte Molly, als Sam ihre Praxis wieder betrat.

Doch sie sah sie nur kurz an, ging geradewegs in ihr Büro und schloss die Türe. Hank, Leslie und Molly, die an der Anmeldung die heutigen Akten vorbereiteten sahen ihr fragend hinterher.

"Ja, ja ich gehe schon", murmelte Molly, stand auf, holte aus der Küche eine große Tasse schwarzen Kaffee und betrat ohne anzuklopfen das Büro.

"Ich möchte im Moment nicht gestört werden", sagte Sam und kramte in ihrer Schreibtischschublade.

"Mir egal", antwortete Molly, stellte ihr den Kaffee hin und platzierte sich provozierend, die Arme verschränkt vor ihre Freundin. "Los, erzähl."

Sam hob den Kopf.

"Nein, das braucht du nicht mehr. Colby hat mir schon alles erzählt. Du bist so dämlich", plapperte die Rothaarige weiter.

"Ich bin dämlich. Was soll ich denn davon halten?"

"Hör deine Mailbox ab. Los sofort!"

Sam kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Handy, sah das sie sechs Nachrichten hatte, wählte ihre Mailbox an, stellte den Lautsprecher an und legte es auf den Tisch.

\- Sam, ich bin es. Wenn du das abhörst, ruf mich bitte an. Da ist nichts mit Cassie, ich schwöre es dir... Sam, hier ist Cassie. Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Es ist nichts zwischen Adam und mir. Ja, ich habe ihn umarmt, aber nur, weil ich mich entschuldigt habe. Bitte melde dich bei ihm -

Sam kullerten ein paar Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Dann drückte sie auf die weitere Nachricht.

\- Ich bin es nochmal. Bitte melde dich. Fliegen gleich los, also bin ich eine Weile nicht erreichbar. Sam... Ich liebe dich -

Sie vergrub jetzt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Molly ging hinter sie und umarmte sie.

\- Hey Sweetie, ich bin's Colby. Ich glaube, wir zwei haben das völlig missverstanden. Bitte melde dich bei ihm. Der arme Kerl ist total fertig -

"Du bist so ein Esel Sam", kam von Molly und als Sam aufschluchzte, zog sie ihre Beste Freundin fest an sich.

\- Hallo Sam, ich bin es nochmal Cassie. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen. Bitte rede mit Adam. Es tut mir wirklich leid -

\- Wir steigen jetzt in den Flieger. Ich versuche dich heute Abend noch einmal anzurufen. Bitte Sam, ich möchte mit dir reden. -

\- Hi Sweetie, ich bin es schon wieder. Wir fliegen jetzt nach New York. Ich rufe dich nachher an -

Nachdem sie die Letzte Nachricht von Colby gehört hatte, schnappte sie sich ein Taschentuch und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. "Ich war wohl zu voreilig."

"Ach, das fällt dir aber früh auf. Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Sie sah Molly an, lächelte und griff zum Telefonhörer.

Adam hatte sofort am New Yorker Flughafen noch versucht sie zu erreichen und wieder sprang nur die Mailbox an. Stillschweigend fuhr er mit den anderen ins Hotel, schmiss seine Tasche in die Ecke, nahm seine Sportsachen und fuhr ins Crossfit, welches in jeder Stadt für die Angestellten der WWE zur Verfügung stand. Dort sprach er mit niemanden und vollzog stumm sein Training. Immer wieder drückte er die schweren Hanteln in die Höhe, der Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinab und seine Muskeln brannten wie Feuer. So sehr er auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Er wollte nicht begreifen, wie sehr die Letzte Woche sein bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Seine Gedanken waren bei Sam und leise seufzte er auf. Er merkte noch nicht einmal, wie Jon sich neben ihn setzte.

"Alles OK", wollte der wissen.

Adam schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hat sie sich noch immer nicht gemeldet?"

"Sie hat nur ihre Mailbox an", antwortete er und fuhr sich durch seine Haare.

Sam ging den langen Flur entlang, der nur von ein paar kleinen Lampen erleuchtet wurde. Als sie vor der Türe stand, kramte sie in der Tasche und zog ihr Handy hervor. Sie drückte auf das Display und hielt es sich dann ans Ohr.

"Hi Colby, ich bin es", sagte sie in den Hörer.

"Verdammt nochmal Sam. Warum bist du den ganzen Tag nicht an den Hörer gegangen? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", motzte er gleich los. Dann hörte sie ihn kurz Seufzen. "Wie geht es dir Sweetie?"

"Ich bräuchte jemanden, der mich in den Arm nimmt. Ich bin so dumm."

"Ich doch auch. Mein Gott, ich war so sauer, dass ich Adam eine reinhauen wollte. Du Arme, ich wäre jetzt gerne bei dir, um dich in den Arm zu nehmen."

"Dann mach verdammt noch mal langsam die Türe auf. Hier draußen ist es ziemlich dunkel", kicherte sie.

Als er die Türe aufriss und sie anstarrte, zog sie nur die Schultern hoch. Er zog sie ins Zimmer und drückte sie an sich.

"Wo kommst du denn her?"

"Ich habe gleich den nächsten Flug gebucht, als ich eure Nachrichten gehört habe. Natürlich konnte ich erst los, als Molly mir genug den Kopf gewaschen hatte", antwortete sie. "Ich habe unten an der Rezeption gefragt, ob Adam da ist. Die nette Dame hat mich wohl aus dem TV erkannt und sagte, dass du noch nicht los gefahren bist."

"Nein, ich hatte noch ein Fotoshooting. Aber ich wollt einer Stunde los. Du hast echt Glück."

"Kann ich mich schnell umziehen?"

"Natürlich Sweetie. Das Bad ist gleich da vorne links. Hey, er wird ausflippen, wenn er dich sieht."

"Ich hoffe es"

Während Sam sich frisch machte, hatte Colby Stephanie angerufen und um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob er Sam mit in den Backstagebereich nehmen könnte und sie hatte ohne Einwände zugestimmt. Die beiden fuhren mit dem Leihwagen zur Arena und gingen durch den Hintereingang in die Halle. Als Renee sie sah, kreischte sie kurz auf, doch Sam legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen . Die Blondine zog sie an sich. "Schön das du da bist."

"Danke. Wo ist er?"

"Er müsste in zwei Minuten aus der Halle kommen", antwortete Renee und sah auf ihren Ablaufplan.

"Dann werden wir hinten auf ihn warten. Ich bin auf sein Gesicht gespannt", sagte Colby und zog sie mit sich.

Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie noch Jon, Windham und Savelina, die sie herzlich begrüßten. Nervös stellte Sam sich vor den Monitor und sah sich an, wie die Menge in der Halle tobte, als er im Ring auf Joe losging. Er ließ ihn ein paarmal auf den Boden knallen, riss dann die Hände in die Höhe und verließ dann über die Rampe die Halle. Er nahm das Handtuch entgegen, was man ihm hinhielt und wollte sofort wieder in seine Kabine gehen.

"Hey Adam, gehen wir gleich noch was trinken", fragte Colby.

"Nein, tut mir leid Colby. Aber ich bin nicht in Stimmung", antwortete er.

"Gehst du denn mit mir was trinken, Strowman", hörte er Sam hinter sich. Mit ungläubiger Miene drehte er sich um und sah sie an. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich kann ja wieder gehen", sagte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei dir, zog sie in seine Arme und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.


End file.
